


I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?

by Fanny_Infinity, Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Postata nel 2009 su EFP (e da quello che vedo sembra fosse la prima fic su Lost Canvas su EFP!).“Aron, ti amo.”“Hmm.”“Hai sonno?”, domandò Tenma.“Hai sbagliato nome.”
Relationships: Alone/Pegasus Tenma, Hades/Pegasus Tenma | Alone/Pegasus Tenma, altra - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autrice: Fanny_Infinity
> 
> Colonna sonora: [Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB-QtB-s_1s)

“Aron, ti amo.”, mormorò Tenma, stringendosi al corpo caldo del compagno.

“Hmm.”

“Hai sonno?”, domandò Tenma.

“Hai sbagliato nome.”

Tenma si morse il labbro inferiore e si passò una mano tra i capelli, allontanandosi dall'altro ragazzo.

“Tenma, devi arrenderti. È così e basta.”

“No che non lo è. Non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà.”

“No, Tenma, è diverso. Sei tu che non vuoi che lo sia, ma è chiaro come il sole.”

Tenma sferrò un pugno al materasso, mentre l'altro gli si avvicinava.

“Ti prego, ridillo.”

“No!”, esclamò Tenma infuriato.

“Tenma, ridillo.”, gli ordinò l'altro ragazzo, circondando il collo di Tenma e mordicchiandogli un lobo.

“N... no, ho sbagliato una volta e non ho intenzione di rifarlo.”

“Oh, lo farai, Tenma, altroché se lo farai! Dammi venti minuti e vedrai che me lo ripeterai per l'eternità.”

Tenma fu percorso da un lungo brivido.

Ormai lo sapeva: quando _lui_ diceva una cosa, quella doveva essere.

Così il cavaliere di Pegaso non poté fare altro che lasciarsi ricadere sul soffice materasso, mentre il compagno gli montava delicatamente addosso.

Si chinò sul viso di Tenma e prese a lasciare piccoli baci umidi su ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Poi scese più in basso, gettandosi con voracia sul collo del cavaliere ed iniziando a leccarlo, fino ad arrivare al petto.

Tenma mugolò dal piacere, premendo le mani sul materasso candido.

Nel frattempo l'altro si era spinto fino al basso ventre e mordicchiava distrattamente la pancia del cavaliere.

“Scendo ancora più giù?”, domandò con un ghigno.

Tenma si divincolò, sfiorando i capelli dell'altro e spingendo il bacino contro il suo viso.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, sfiorando con una mano dalle dita affusolate la crescente erezione di Tenma.

“A... A...” gemette il cavaliere di Pegaso.

“A...?”, domandò incuriosito l'altro, rialzando il capo.

“A.”, rispose Tenma con tono fermo.

“Testardo, come sempre. Ma cederai.”

“No, sono un cavaliere di Atena, io.”

“Cederai.”

Il ragazzo tornò a dedicarsi al membro pulsante del cavaliere, stuzzicandolo con la lingua, mentre con le mani masturbava i testicoli.

Tenma gemette forte, affondando le dita tra i folti capelli dell'altro, mentre questi accoglieva finalmente la sua erezione in bocca.

Il ragazzo iniziò a succhiare con sempre maggior vigore, continuando a masturbare il compagno.

“A... io sto per...”

Tenma non riuscì a terminare la frase, che venne impetuosamente nella bocca dell'altro, che inghiottì fissandolo negli occhi con aria di sfida.

“Dillo.”

Tenma sorrise e scosse il capo con decisione. L'altro ragazzo lo fissò infastidito e si buttò sul materasso, tirandosi le coperte fino sopra il capo.

* * *

Tenma si accoccolò contro il compagno e lo strinse a sé.

Gli baciò delicatamente il capo, carezzandogli i lunghi capelli corvini.

Li preferiva biondi, non lo nascondeva, ma in fondo il ragazzo addormentato che giaceva accanto a lui era sempre Aron.

Il suo Aron.

E, se tanto lo desiderava, perché non dirgli ciò che voleva sentire?

Tenma accostò le labbra al suo orecchio, scuotendogli con delicatezza un braccio per svegliarlo.

“Uhm? Che c'è?”, domandò quest'ultimo, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Tenma sorrise.

“Ti amo, Ade.”


	2. Is this your salvation? Is this all you can give?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autrice: Gondolin 
> 
> Colonna sonora: [As I Lay Dying – An Ocean Between Us](https://youtu.be/C_Tuvl-wNgc)

_**Is this your salvation? Is this all you can give?** _

“La morte è salvezza, Tenma. La morte è la sola vera amica su cui contare. Non desideri anche tu la pace? Non è forse per essa che combatti? Ed è la pace che io ti offro, una pace eterna, silenziosa e oscura.”

“Cosa diamine vai farneticando, Aron?!”

“Io sono Ade, cavaliere” gli rispose il fanciullo con una raggelante freddezza che contrastava col volto angelico.

“No che non lo sei, idiota!” sbottò Tenma stringendo i pugni “Tu sei il mio Aron, quello così buono da lasciare a bocca aperta, quello che dipingeva quadri splendidi, quello che aiutava sempre gli altri! Maledizione, so che ci sei ancora! So che sei lì nascosto dietro quella faccia da schiaffi!”

L'espressione di malcelato scherno e il sorrisetto malvagio appiccicati malamente al viso dolce di Aron mandarono il sangue al cervello a Tenma, che già in situazioni normali non brillava per pazienza. “A costo di rifarti connotati a forza di pugni io ti salverò!” urlò, lanciandosi contro di lui “Meteore di Pegaso!”

Ade però si scansò senza fatica in una nube di cosmo nero ed un fruscio di vesti eleganti. “Avevi promesso che saresti diventato cavaliere, e vedo che ci sei riuscito; avevi promesso che saresti diventato forte... ma vedo che non ce l'hai fatta” dal suo petto si levò una risata cattiva “E poi dici di volermi salvare! Solo la morte è salvezza, solo la morte. E quella non credo tu possa darmela” terminò la frase con un sospiro addolorato ed abbassò gli occhi come avrebbe fatto Aron. In quel gesto, Tenma rivide il suo vecchio amico e comprese meglio lo strazio di quel cuore per anni aveva battuto accanto al suo. Sapeva che se non fosse riuscito a ricondurlo in sé per uccidere Ade avrebbe dovuto distruggere anche Aron. Attaccò nuovamente con disperazione, gli occhi appannati da lacrime che rifiutava di versare, testardo come sempre. Il giovane e antico dio scansò senza scomporsi il nuovo attacco e proseguì nel suo malevolo scherno “Sei troppo debole, Pegaso, troppo debole. In nome della nostra vecchia amicizia ti concederò un onore speciale, ti concederò di morire in fretta e senza dolore.”

“Ah, è così? È tutto quello che sai fare?” Tenma si prese gioco di lui con un sorriso sorretto solo dalla forza di volontà “La morte è tutto quello che puoi dare? Allora faccio a meno della tua generosità, bastardo! L'unica cosa che voglio... anzi, che rivoglio, è Aron!”

_**I will not stand in reflection of someone else's dream.** _

“Ti amo, Aron” biascicò Tenma mentre scivolava nel sonno, ripetendo con meccanico affetto una frase che era stata il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente sin dai tempi dell'orfanotrofio. L'altro sospirò tristemente ma non ebbe cuore di strappare Tenma al meritato riposo e si accoccolò contro di lui assaporando il suo piacevole tepore.

Il giovane cavaliere si mosse -probabilmente stava sognando- e circondò con un braccio il ragazzo dai capelli neri, mormorando frasi sconnesse fra le quali si distinguevano parole di tristezza e nomi di compagni. Era dall'inizio della guerra sacra che il cavaliere di Pegaso non dormiva sereno. Dalle sue labbra socchiuse sfuggì uno sospiro più profondo degli altri, poi con un gemito sofferente la sua mano corse involontariamente al petto dove ancora spiccava un'ampia cicatrice dai contorni frastagliati, ricordo del colpo che l'aveva spedito nell'Ade. Tenma, svegliato dal proprio stesso movimento, invocò angosciato il nome di Aron. Ma una volta ripresa conoscenza si rese conto che gli occhi che lo fissavano con disperata dolcezza non erano quelli del suo Aron.

“Ten...” esalò il moro con affetto e senza la minima traccia di rancore “Non di nuovo, ti prego... Io non ce la faccio a vederti così, non ce la faccio ad essere solo... solo un riflesso dei tuoi sogni. Mi dispiace, ma io non sono-

“Ssh,” Tenma gli posò un dito sulle labbra “Dispiace anche di più a me, amore mio, credimi. Io non vorrei farti soffrire, non vorrei davvero, ma devi capire... con tutto quello che è successo...” implorò “E' una parte della mia vita che non posso cancellare...” si arrese e, non trovando le parole adatte, baciò teneramente quelle labbra che aveva appena chiuso. “Ora amo te, te soltanto, Yato.”


	3. [bonus chapter] Life is bau!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autrice: Fanny_Infinity
> 
> Note: prequel vagamente demenziale ai capitoli precedenti.

_Rumore._

_Baccano._

_Fracasso._

_Chiamatelo come preferite, il concetto è quello._

_Ed ogni giorno aumenta: prima erano solo sussurri e qualche gemito soffocato, ora sono addirittura urla!_

_E Aron qua, e Tenma là... io non li sopporto più! La mia vita è già difficile di per sé: mangiare, inseguire una palla, dormire, fare i miei bisogni... pretendono anche che io mi sorbisca due umani che non fanno altro che scopare come conigli tutto il giorno?_

_Pare di sì, purtroppo._

_Nemmeno si curano più di me, fanno come se io non esistessi._

_È sempre Tenma che comincia: si appiccica ad Aron e lo abbraccia, poi comincia ad adularlo e in tre minuti sono già mezzi nudi che si rotolano sul letto._

_E se io provo a protestare, quelli ridono. Ridono, capite?_

_Prima Aron dice cavolate del tipo: “Su piccino, non è il momento!”, poi sopraggiunge Tenma con frasi come: “Brutto bastardello, lasciaci in pace!”_

_E ridono._

_Valli a capire, questi umani arrapati!_

_Oh, no, eccoli che tornano!_

~°~°~°~

Tenma ridacchiò e spinse Aron contro il muro.

“Dai... sei pesante, mi fai male!”, si lagnò scherzosamente il biondino.

Tenma gli sfilò frettolosamente la tunica e la gettò sul pavimento, prendendo a baciare con voracia.

“Ma fai piano, mica scappo!”

Il moretto si staccò da Aron, ferito nell'orgoglio.

“Che diavolo hai oggi? Non ti va bene niente: e prima sono pesante, e dopo vado troppo veloce, che diavolo! Non hai voglia? Basta che tu lo dica, io non ti obbligo mica, sai?”

“Tenma, io...”

“Tu niente! Hai rotto!”

“Tenma, aspetta...”

Il ragazzo sbuffò e lasciò adirato la stanza.

Aron si raggomitolò sul letto, cingendosi le ginocchia con le braccia esili.

“Tenma...”, sussurrò piano.

~°~°~°~

_E poi, ovviamente, litigano._

_E, ovviamente, è sempre Tenma che comincia._

_Solo che poi Tenma se ne va per i fatti suoi, a sbollire la rabbia prendendo a pugni i sassi, convinto di di dare chissà che grande aiuto al mondo, e a me tocca consolare Aron che piange a dirotto..._

~°~°~°~

“Lui non mi ama veramente!”, singhiozzò Aron, sferrando un pugno al materasso.

La violenza era una cosa a lui sconosciuta, quindi doveva essere seriamente irritato...

“Si arrabbia per qualsiasi cosa, è sempre nervoso, non gli si può dire niente! Cioè, se mi spiaccica contro il muro non posso dire niente, se non mi dà il tempo nemmeno di respirare mi tocca stare zitto... no, basta, sono stufo, non subirò più le sue angherie!”

~°~°~°~

_Le ultime parole famose..._

_Lui non subirà più niente, ovvio, intanto però si rannicchia sul letto e continua a piagnucolare._

~°~°~°~

“Cucciolo, vieni qui!”, biascicò Aron, premendo il viso contro il cuscino.

In cane balzò sul letto accanto al suo padrone e tuffò il musetto tra i suoi capelli chiari.

“Cucciolo, che devo fare? Io lo amo... ma lui? Lui cosa prova per me? Io non lo so più...”

La bestiola emise uno strano guaito e saltò giù dal letto, zampettando fuori dalla camera.

“Ecco, mollami anche tu!”, bofonchiò Aron, premendo ancora di più il volto contro il cuscino.

~°~°~°~

_E poi chi li deve risolvere i problemi?_

_Io, naturale!_

_E nessuno che riconosca i miei meriti! Mai!_

_Che vita!_

~°~°~°~

Tenma sferrò un ennesimo pugno alla roccia, riuscendo finalmente a frantumarla.

“Tenma, sei un cretino! Un deficiente! Uno stupido! Non capisci niente di niente!”

Trotterellando, il cane di Aron lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui, in attesa.

“Ciao, botolo!”, borbottò il ragazzino, sfinito.

Il cagnolino scodinzolò in segno di saluto.

“Non so che fare, sono stato uno scemo! Aron è così... così dolce, generoso, gentile, è... è adorabile! Con tutti, ma con me... con me ancora di più. Ed io lo tratto male e sono sgarbato. Non so cosa fare... Io lo amo. Ma lui? Dopo questa scenata proverà ancora gli stessi sentimenti per me? Io non lo so più...”

Il cane emise nuovamente il singolare guaito di poco prima.

~°~°~°~

_Visto?_

_Proprio questi due umani scemi dovevano capitarmi?_

_Io volevo solo una coperta e un po' di latte, niente di che... E invece..._

_Ma cosa posso fare se non aiutarli, questi due umani scemi?_

~°~°~°~

Con un balzo, il cagnolino raggiunse la mano destra di Tenma chiusa a pugno, intrappolò fra i denti un lembo della benda che il ragazzo si era arrotolato attorno all'arto e la strattonò, finché non sciolse completamente la fasciatura.

“Botolo schifoso! Torna qui!”, gridò Tenma colto di sorpresa, gettandosi all'inseguimento del cane.

La bestiola accelerò la corsa, temendo di fare la fine della roccia sgretolata.

~°~°~°~

_Oddio, mi uccide, mi uccide, lo so!_

_Ma io volevo solo aiutarlo, non avevo cattive intenzioni!_

_Che umani spregevole, non merita i miei sacrifici! Ma Aron sì, poverino, è sempre gentile e ogni tanto salta i pasti per sfamarmi._

_Devo farcela!_

_Ce la farò!_

~°~°~°~

Il cane continuò a correre, mentre Tenma gli era alle calcagna e minacciava di raggiungerlo da un momento all'altro.

La bestiola si fiondò all'interno dell'orfanotrofio e raggiunse la stanza nella quale Aron si era isolato con le sue pene d'amore. Una volta giunto lì, lasciò cadere la benda sul pavimento e si rotolò zampe all'aria.

“Aron...”

“Tenma...”

~°~°~°~

_E alla fine ce l'ho fatta..._

~°~°~°~

“Tenma, io...”

“No, Aron, sono io a doverti delle scuse. Mi sono comportato da schifo, tu non ti meriti di essere trattato così. Ti prometto che non capiterà più. Puoi perdonarmi?”

“Oh, Tenma! Certo che posso!”, esclamò Aron, gettando le braccia al collo dell'altro e baciandolo con trasporto.

“Sei ancora svestito...”, osservò maliziosamente Tenma, facendo arrossire il biondino.

“Ora andrò piano e non ti farò male, promesso.”, continuò, adagiando con delicatezza Aron sul letto e montandogli sopra lentamente.

“Wof!”

“Su, piccolo, non è il momento!” mormorò Aron.

“Brutto bastardello, lasciaci in pace!”, intervenne Tenma.

Il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Aron e...

~°~°~°~

_E ridono!_

_Perché, lo sanno solo loro, ma ridono._

_Ah, com'è difficile essere un cane!_


End file.
